Reiner Bertholdt
"I maybe different, I maybe outcasted by our ways of tradition, but I will not let it stop me from ruling this crumbling Empire!!" -Reiner's personal qoute Reiner Bertholdt or better known as '''Vernindad Bertholdt '''is the current Oltanian Vernindad of the Oltanian Empire. He is the former adopted father of Yosryk Solanos. He is best known for implecating the Second Galactic War, and plunging the entire Galaxy into a massive state of paranoia. Early Life Reiner was born in a small hamlet town on the outside Gorda City . Due to the shift plates of Oltanis' volcanic surface the town was constantly moving around the Oltanian Capital. He grew up like most Oltanians did, a strong hatred to the Republic for almost destroying Oltanis in the System Wars. However, he developed a moot respect for the Republic due to their power. He was almost amazed at that power it took to crumble the Galaxy's most powerful empire of its time. His family was a regular group farmers, harvesting the planet's natural crops of Lavafruit and Magmacore, at the same time going lava swimming to hunt the planet's natural wildlife. He enjoyed the lava pools of Oltanis, he found comfort in the lava where most Oltanians use it as more of a form of transportation. Unlike his current appearence, Reiner was a normal Oltanian, unlike most Oltanians he was more agile than the standard soldier, which proved some help when coming face to face to the Oltanis' greatest predator, the U'ulo Bo'u or Lava Sharks in Oltanian dialect. Being raised as an Oltanian, he was unaware of the Republic's damage to the Oltanian Homeworld in the System Wars, however this began to change when a "attack" on his home village happened, The "Republic" Attack Vernindad Grenger, the Vernindad at the time before the First Galactic War, wanted to convince the outlying Oltanian villages that the Republic of Tretris was a threat to the Oltanian way of life. So he organized a series of attacks on the outlying villages using Hologuises and Stolen Republic Armor to strike fear and hate of the Republic. One of those villages targeted was Reiner's village. When Reiner was 11 years old. The organized attack made way into Reiner's village, surprised at this Reiner did what most kids and villagers did at the time, they ran from the Republic troopers. Till they were all rounded up the village center. Fearing for his life, Reiner grabbed a weapon and wanted to defend himself and his village, however the "troopers" just pushed him around till he couldn't move no more. However just when the villagers think they'll be taken away, A so called Oltanian Army arrived at the last second, quickly capturing the Republic Troopers and taking them away to the Capital. Seeing this bravery on how the Oltanian Army quickly saved his village, he became amazed and focused on joining the Army to stop and destroy the Republic for this attack on his family. However it will later change when he enlisted in the Army when he was 20 years old.